<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wraths by adella_green</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637020">Wraths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green'>adella_green</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in a peaceful forest only Varrick knows where…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Merrill</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wraths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunshine turned droplets of water on spiderwebs into diamond necklaces. Hawke yawned and peeked out of the tent in case a bear was around. It has only happened once but it’s better to be careful. Merrill seemed to have already gone deep into the woods to hunt or whatever she did every morning. Definitely not frolicking; however, Hawke sometimes could hear her laughing happily.<br/>
Their tent might have needed some stitches here and there so Hawke decided to visit the nearby village to get some spare canvas and, perhaps, a bottle of milk. She got out of the tent and stretched out. What a nice warm summer morning it was.<br/>
Hawke set some traps for foolish hunters or who else would dare to visit the witch lair and carelessly ran towards the creek. Since her friend the Inquisitor granted safety to all of Thedas, there has been nothing to be afraid of except damned bears.<br/>
“I’m glad we lived through this,” the woman said to herself. </p><p>After the morning routine and necessary business, Hawke returned to the tent and started stitching. She definitely was better with her bow or, occasionally, her daggers, than with a needle and a thread, but someone had to do this. Merrill had too much scars on her fingers even without that.<br/>
Thinking of her wife, Hawke didn’t noticed Merrill’s return.<br/>
- Hi, Hawke, - the elf said. - Do you need any help?<br/>
- No, thanks. Did you bring anything to eat? I’ve got milk.<br/>
- Here are some fruits, but not meat, unfortunately. The rabbit was too fast and too cute for me to catch him.<br/>
Merrill sat next to Hawke and lovingly glanced into the woman’s dark eyes with her giant emerald ones. She would swing her bare feet if they were sitting on some city bench but it was only a log. Of all people, Merrill didn’t miss brick roads and high walls. And so Hawke felt she herself belonged in the woods too.<br/>
The elf started cooking something magical (no blood though) and Hawke’s stomach started to growl.<br/>
- How are you with dates? - Merrill asked suddenly.<br/>
- Not so good, history is certainly my weak point.<br/>
- Oh Mythal, you have weak points? - the elf laughed. - But I meant other dates. Like anniversaries and stuff.<br/>
- I don’t think I know how many years have passed since we left Kirkwall.<br/>
- Silly, - Merrill laughed again. - Neither do I.<br/>
- So why are you asking?<br/>
- I just thought… It would be nice… I mean, to have an anniversary. Something to celebrate.<br/>
Hawke took some time to think. Merrill sat beside her peacefully, murmuring some ancient Elven song.<br/>
- Let’s celebrate… Erm, this day? Today?<br/>
- What a nice idea! We’ll call it The Summer Happiness Day, if you don’t mind.<br/>
- Of course, I don’t, - Hawke kissed Merrill on the cheek. The elf blushed a little.<br/>
“She still blushes,” - the woman thought with her heart missing a beat as in the good old days. “I do like this idea more and more.”<br/>
- I’ll go fetch some presents!<br/>
And Merrill disappeared in the woods.<br/>
“Oh no, now I have to find something too,” Hawke panicked.<br/>
She was good in fights and bantering, but not in this kind of improvisation. Upon close examination of her resources (namely the meadow and nearby bushes), she decided to make a flower wreath.<br/>
It took just the right time to make and when Hawke heard rustling meaning the comeback of Merrill, she was ready and hid the present behind her back.<br/>
The elf came with her hands behind the back too and said with a pawky smile:<br/>
- Close your eyes.<br/>
- Close yours too, it’s only fair - Hawke responded.<br/>
And so they did. Merrill was close enough and so warm and radiant that human woman almost forgot what she was supposed to do.<br/>
She tried to fit the wreath on her wife’s head but their hands collided in the air. Hawke opened one eye and saw surprised Merrill with another wreath.<br/>
- Hmm, we think similarly, - the woman tried to cut the tension but, actually, it wasn’t necessary, as Merrill hugged her tightly the same moment.<br/>
- I love you, Hawke, - she said. These words haven’t been said in quite a long time as they knew that was a fact. She put her wreath on Hawke’s white hair.<br/>
- I love you, Merrill, - Hawke said, smiled and kissed the elf (which was a bit difficult to do at the same time).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hawke's white hair might imply that the characters are really old already, however, it was just my aesthetic choice when I created my Hawke while playing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>